


fate.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: After finding her boyfriend in bed with another woman, Rey went to the nearest bar to drink away her pain.or:  Rey finds her boyfriend is cheating on her so she is done with boyfriends for good.  Then a man named Ben sits down next to her in the bar.  (this is an absolutely atrocious summary but it's hard to summarize a 100-word story.)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	fate.

**Author's Note:**

> day 28, drabble 28.
> 
> Prompt 028 - pain.

After finding her boyfriend in bed with another woman, Rey went to the nearest bar to drink away her pain. She decided after her third whiskey sour that she was never having a boyfriend again, and then a man sat down next to her. They introduced themselves, and his voice immediately sent shivers down her spine. Ben started talking to her about relationships gone wrong, Rey learned that Ben had just found his girlfriend in bed with another man, and a connection was formed. Several drinks, exchanged numbers, and a goodnight later, Rey was convinced fate sent her to Ben.


End file.
